


Telekinetic Daughter

by saturations



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven (Stranger Things) Returns from the Upside Down, Eleven (Stranger Things)-Centric, Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven/Mike Wheeler Fluff, F/M, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturations/pseuds/saturations
Summary: In where Mike and El’s  daughter inherit El’s powers.





	Telekinetic Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some thanksgiving goodness for y'all, have a nice day!!

“Molly, your mommy said you can have chocolate after you eat your food,” Mike repeated for around the 4th time.

“But daddy-” Molly whined back. 

“No buts,” Mike said, laughing under his breath at the way he worded his sentence, clearly still having an immature humor.

Molly looked up at her dad with a pouted face, her nose crunching up, her hair messy from her nap, and her arms crossed against her chest.

Mike almost melted right then and there, ready to give in and give her the dang chocolate. But he knew he had to hold his ground, and not give in every time she did her cute pouty face, knowing the weakness it had on him.

“Don’t do that face Mol,” he said, which made her pout even harder, thinking she can get her away. Mike sighed and turned around, distracting himself from saying yes, remembering how angry his wife would be knowing he once again fed her chocolate before dinner..

“Go sit on the couch while I make you your food,” he turned to her, saying it in a somewhat commanding voice.

Mike took the chocolate and placed it on top of the fridge, out of his daughter’s reach, learning his lesson on just how sneaky she can be.

He then went back to the kitchen counter and started cutting up the carrots in tiny pieces, wondering when his wife would come back from the grocery store. He definitely needs her to help him with this before he cracks.

Mike is the type of person to hold his ground, except when it comes to his girls. Something about the way their eyes get big when their sad, their mouths turn into a cute frown, and their cute button nose gets furrowed, he just can’t seem to resist.

But then he remembered how his wife will scold him once again for feeding Molly sugar before going to bed, knowing they will have to stay up all night with her till her sugar high finally wears down, and he suddenly forgets all about Molly’s cute, pouty face.

After a few short minutes, Mike turns around to check on his 3 year old daughter, just to realize the chocolate is levitating in the air.

“What the-” Mike whispered in shock. 

He saw the chocolate moving slowly all the way to the living room, Mike’s face growing completely priceless by the second, realizing his daughter might have just inherited her mother’s powers.

“Holy fucking shit,” he whispered in utter disbelief, not knowing what to do.

In that moment, El walks through the door with grocery bags covering her face.

“Mike.” she yelled, shutting the door with her leg. 

Molly hearing her mom’s voice, immediately put the chocolate down, and continued watching TV as if she wasn’t just levitating a chocolate bar in her mind.

El walks into a kitchen to see a distraught Mike, mouth wide open, and his body frozen in one position.

“Babe, are you okay?” El nudged him.

“She- and then- mind…..chocalate,” Mike started speaking incoherently.

“English, please,” El said back, in complete confusion as to her husband’s incoherent sentence.

“She just- levitated the chocolate with her mind,” he said back, still staring at his daughter in utter disbelief.

“What?” She yelled in almost a whisper. 

“I am not lying, look” he showed her the piece of chocolate on the floor. “It waas on the fridge, like two minutes ago,” he said.

“Holy fucking shit,” El said, Mike nodded in disbelief, remembering he just said that a couple seconds ago “yeah.”

She turned to him, “what are we going to do?” She half whisper and half yelled to him in panic, her face in complete shock just like Mike’s.

“I don’t know, I never got a parent guide on how to discipline a telekinetic daughter!” Mike whisper-yelled back.

Both of them didn’t seem to realize that Molly was standing in front of them, eyes completely innocent, Mike looked back just to realize the carrots he was sauteing have just caught on fire.

“Shit!” he yelled, grabbing the fire extinguisher. 

He rushed to get the fire off before the fire alarms started going off in their house.

After he put down the small fire and placed the extinguisher down, Molly turned to them with a sneaky smile, “so can I have my chocolate now?”


End file.
